undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson
Jackson= Description Jackson is a quiet human with very little distinguishing features. Unlike others, he doesn’t have magic and seemingly has very little fighting skill. Due to this he tries to be ignored in monster society, wearing a padded jacket and tracksuit pants no matter the conditions. His padded, hooded jacket has a grey urban camao, while his pants are just a plain, darker grey. He keeps his face under the hood, hands in pockets so as to not be recognized. His only weapon he carries around like this is a pocket knife, used defensively. However those who get close can feel an aura of unease and distrust. Stats HP: 90 AT: 5 DF: 2 Abilities Unseen – He is easily able to hide in plain sight, and look uninteresting. Block – He can block some physical based attacks, making them deal either reduced, or no damage. Human – Attacks dealt by monster magic is reduced, while attacks on them are slightly boosted. Weaknesses Bad equipment – A small weapon and No armour weakens him. Trivia * His soul forcefully changes green when he blocks, if only temporary. |-|Mask= Description Mask is Jackson’s alter ego, who carries a baseball bat instead of his pocket knife. He is a cold blooded killer, able to kill without feeling sorrow or the like. He never speaks, and doesn’t react to pain, walking through even being shot, brushing off the pain. He refuses to lose or back off until he is near death, and will keep fighting beyond pain, seemingly suicidal until forced to back off to save himself. He is seen as emotionless, due to his use of an owl mask to hide his face. The mask is a latex rubber over a thin metal shell. Stats HP: 350 DF: 0 AT: 40 Abilities Block – He can block some physical based attacks, making them deal either reduced, or no damage. Human – Attacks dealt by monster magic is reduced, while attacks on them are slightly boosted. Critical Health - When his Health drops to 0, he can live on by gaining 1hp if he strikes an enemy before he is hit again, and each time he grows weaker and weaker. If he hits critical health, he will die in a 20-60 seconds if he cannot recover. Every time this ability is used he loses 8 AT. Once his AT hits 0 he cannot damage, and as such can not recover, inevitably dying by bleeding out. He cannot be healed in critical health, and he cannot regenerate AT in battle. Psychopath – Insanity makes him stop caring about the pain of himself, only wanting to harm others. Weaknesses Psychopath – Those near him, even if they don’t know he’s close they feel an extreme unease. Slow – He’s not a chaser, and is rather slow to chase his prey. Trivia * His soul is unstable when he become Mask, sometimes changing at random, and sometimes negating soul changes. It always changes to green when he blocks however. Category:User;AetherBytes Category:OC Category:Human Category:Male